1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a videotex terminal apparatus using a chip set of an IBM PC XT(`XT`), and in particular to a videotex terminal apparatus using the XT, capable of providing a high display resolution and easy maintenance using a simple chip set used in the XT in the exclusive terminal providing the videotex and the VT-220.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
Conventionally, a videotex terminal includes a microprocessor and an extra chip including a timer or counter, an address decoder, a chip selector and a controller, which are mounted thereon, so that the circuit of the videotex terminal has a relatively complicated design structure.
Thus high display resolution can not be achieved and the cost of manufacture for the product thereof is high.